Rukawa and the People of Kanagawa
by Pollux Unbound
Summary: This is the ultimate shounenai fic part 1! This piece is very funny and a worthwhile read but beware it requires an open mind! Rukawa is lusting after almost everyone and results in frightful but hilarious consequences…Oi mga Pinoy diyan,basahin nyo to
1. Rukawa and the People of Kanagawa

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue-sensei. As much as we want to own it-- we can't. Hell, if we can, we wouldn't be writing or editing fanfics... we'll be playing a Gamecube, dammit!

**Warning: **

Please understand that the following selection was written for the sole purpose of entertainment. If you are offended by yaoi or shounen ai, stop reading now. Also if you do not find the concept of character perversions amusing, this isn't for you either. An open mind is what this fic demands. Heck we've got crushes on Mitsui, Fujima, Hanamichi, Sendoh and Kiyota so don't fret. Rukawa's really the disgraced one here so sorry to all you Rukawa supporters, this one's not for you. If you want to send us flames- sure! We enjoy flames! It gets us all worked-up. HO! HO! HO!

Attention to all you Filipinos out there, you can read the original Filipino version! It's funnier... we think.

**Rukawa and the People of Kanagawa**

**Story by: Castor and Pollux**

**English Translation by: Wowieand Akin Sijin**

Akira Sendoh, dearest of Ryonan High, was ravished by Kaede Rukawa in the Shohoku locker room. Sendoh cried as he kissed the milkfish he just caught earlier that day which he was planning to give to his girlfriend, Rio. Because of what happened, Taoka-san, coach of Ryonan, sued Rukawa. Unfortunately, the accused had an alibi. Since the crime was committed in the Shohoku Gym, Rukawa claimed that Sendoh went there when it was almost midnight. He was dragged into the locker room and pushed in the shower whose water temperature was almost at the boiling point that was why he wasn't able to resist him. Just like the fish that Akira had caught that came from a tap H2O. But according to Akira, Kaede asked him to have a one-on-one game with him. He was having second thoughts on accepting the challenge because he just caught one milkfish that day. Rukawa insisted that there were many delicious milkfishes there. What he meant with the milkfishes were the girls of Shohoku High. Sendoh agreed to the challenge since he was having a hard time catching fish in his current position. It was too late when he realized where Rukawa's real intentions lie.

We have interviewed the other members of the Shohoku Basketball Club. According to Hisashi Mitsui, former MVP of the Junior High division and shooting guard of Shohoku, "That guy's a maniac. He's always trying to rape one of us. One time, I thought he just wanted to have a one-no-one game with me but it turned out that he wanted to bed me instead." Ryota Miyagi, one of the best point guards of the Kanagawa Prefecture, said, "That guy's always sex-starved. Even though he's still a freshman, it didn't stop him from doing disgusting things. He especially liked to victimize seniors or those who are older than him. I remember one time when he held Kogure's face, his motives were obvious." We also asked their team manager, Ayako. She said, "I don't care. As long as we're winning, it's fine with me! If he's leaving because he raped Ryonan's ace player, we might lose in the Nationals. Why can't he just marry Sendoh so no one would leave? We can even have our practices with Ryonan."

According to Taoka-sensei, he would not allow Rukawa to stay in the team because Akira couldn't concentrate in the game. "He cries all day long, isn't it unfair? But it's fine with me if Rukawa would replace Sendoh. Unfortunately, I'm having a problem convincing Koshino and Ikegami. They threatened to leave the team if I accept Rukawa. They claimed that Rukawa got the hots for them too. They noticed the way Rukawa looked at them during the first practice game with Shohoku. But I offered a 3-way trade because Kainan wanted to kick Nobunaga Kiyota out of their team. Maki told me, 'You can trade whoever you like as long as that idiot goes away, or else I'll leave.' I wanted to trade Kiyota with Hikoichi Aida, but he doesn't want to go to Kainan. He suggested that he should go to Shohoku instead. Kiyota doesn't want to go to our team either so both of them went to Shohoku and no one went to Kainan. Rukawa and Sakuragi should have gone to our team but Sakuragi insisted that he didn't want to be with Rukawa. He said that Rukawa had been sexually harassing him for a long time and his advances stopped only because Rukawa got tired of him. Because of this, Sakuragi went to Kainan. But it's still unfair to my Ryonan so I decided to take Yasuda instead. It's okay since he's not Rukawa's type. As for Koshino and Ikegami, no one could stop them from leaving. They just went with Grander Musashi since Sendoh was also with him."

After the endless trade, it was Shohoku's turn to have bad luck. Miyagi went insane because Kiyota raped Ayako, their beautiful manager. Mitsui and the others can't believe what happened so they kicked Kiyota's sorry ass. Shinichi Maki and Hanamichi Sakuragi also joined in the rumble. This event made Kiyota decide to transfer to Shoyo. And in the process got cozy with Kenji Fujima, the coach/captain of the team. Rumours have it that their locker could get pretty hot-- if you know what I mean-- after every practice session. Because of the growing relationship between the beautiful coach/captain and the wild monkey, Toru Hanagata, the comely center, got jealous. He tried hitting on Fujima's ex-lover, the formidable point guard, Shinichi Maki. This incensed Morohoshi of Aiwa, number two best player in Japan who was currently dating Maki. He let Hanagata dangle upside-down from the supports of the basketball ring and threatened to kill him if he didn't stop coming on to his lover. The news reached Fujima who readily turned away from the saru's (monkey) arms to get back together with his TRUE love. 

Meanwhile, Kiyota cried all day long and attempted suicide. Unfortunately, it didn't work and he ended up in the hospital. Maki heard of Kiyota's predicament and dumped Morohoshi. He wanted to ask for Kiyota's forgiveness and explain why he had done what he did. Maki visited an emotionally and physically battered Kiyota. He said that he was hurt when he witnessed the increasingly close relationship between Kiyota and Soichiro Jin, their shooting guard. He had seen them riding on one bike several times. We were not able to get further details of Maki's visit but we're pretty sure you already have a clue, ne? But there was one thing we were able to find out, they were laughing afterwards as if nothing had happened. At the same time, Jin was pestering the gorilla coach of Kainan-dai, Takatoh-sensei, to trade Maki for Mitsui. The reason being his long time and ever increasing desire for Hisashi Mitsui of Shohoku High. Takatoh's irritated reply was, "Every person here is a pervert! Damn! I'm going to resign from Slam Dunk!" 

On Shohoku's side, the whole Rukawa army offered their support to Sakuragi. They are currently handling some paperwork to transfer to Kainandai. One of them was kind enough to give us her opinion. "I'm so disgusted with myself for having a crush on that fag. We thought Sakuragi was the pest when in truth, he was the victim." Ryota Miyagi who was still traumatized by Kiyota's latest act borne of madness. The monkey had raped the beautiful Ayako. The following statement is the only one Miyagi was capable to say as of press time. "I'm going to skin that wild monkey alive and sun-dry him like nori!!!" He was referring to no one else but Kiyota and there's no telling if he's going to live through Miyagi's wrath who's also a Kung-fu master. Yare yare, Maki's there to support him all the way. Jin was still depressed because Takatoh wouldn't agree to his requests. However, Takatoh offered to buy Mitsui because he had NO intentions of letting go of Maki (Who would?). Mitsui wanted to transfer to Kainan but a certain face always resurfaces in his mind-- Anzai-sensei. He cursed the gorilla coach for thinking that he could buy him out of Shohoku.

In Sendoh's exploits-- Koshino and Ikegami were there too—and something heinous took place. Ikegami and Koshino initially thought that Sendoh was just going to kiss a bass Musashi had caught. Their notions however were proven wrong when Sendoh's sizable mouth landed on the youngster's cheek. Musashi thought that a bass was kissing him because it felt wet, slimy, and foul smelling. Heedless of all these, he wanted to return the kiss and was about to when his eyes met Sendoh's. In his fright, he jumped to the river filled with piranhas (are there piranhas in Japan?). This caused another bout of depression for Sendoh. He knew it was nearly impossible to find another person as cute and as talented as Musashi. Sendoh was in a fix. First, his purity and dignity were stolen. Now, his only source of happiness was taken away. He moped in the dark for several days and chose not to show himself to anyone.

Meanwhile, in Shoyo's locker room, Fujima and Hanagata's public display of affection grew to the point of being intolerable. Kiyota was still with Shoyo even if he and Maki got back together. Hasegawa (Sendoh and Fukuda's son. Can you find the similarities?) envied the two so he grabbed Kiyota's neck and gave him a kiss that was very... French. In Kiyota's longing for someone to hold him like that, he succumbed to Hasegawa's demands (Maki wasn't there). Now we see that instead of setting a good example to his teammates, the coach/captain propagated the disgusting locker room activities.

Because of Mitsui's choice to decline Kainan's offer, Jin decided to just join Shohoku and be with the love-of-his-life that was none other than Hisashi Mitsui. When Jin introduced himself with quivering lips, Mitsui was mesmerized with Soichiro's thick eyelashes. It's been three years since Mitchi's ex-girlfriend, Ria, dumped him. So when Jin went to the locker room to change, Mitsui followed him where they both took advantage of each other. Hisashi pushed Jin on one of the lockers, kissed him on the forehead and... _you know._ After that, they had a practice game, which was between the 2nd years and the 3rd years. They both threw lustful glances at each other while in the game, not that anyone noticed. They both showed their talents; with Mitsui having 10/10 3-point shots while Jin had 8/8. Their captain, Takenori Akagi, was so happy with this that he treated them to Jun Uozumi's restaurant. The two of them sat on a different table, with an excuse that they were going to talk about their plan to conduct a 3-point shot lesson to freshmen. Even though Akagi was not fully convinced, he told them it was OK since they were both really good. On the other hand, Uozumi noticed that the two were flirting with each other while feeding each other. He thought about it for a while then asked Akagi if the two were in love with each other. Akagi got angry with this and told Uozumi that the two had just met each other and that he's thinking of senseless things. "Why don't you just go back on cooking and feed them both."

On the other side, in Kainandai, a player known in all of Japan made an appearance. It was none other than Dai Morohoshi. He wanted to get back with Maki but then he saw the naive Sakuragi. This made him decide to transfer to the said school. Takatoh-sensei was overjoyed and made him sub-captain. Maki was planning to explain he and Kiyota were very much in love with each other despite of the distance. However, Morohoshi ignored him and went straight to Sakuragi. He challenged him to a one-on-one. Morohoshi proposed a win-win agreement for himself. He told Sakuragi that if he (Morohoshi) wins, they'll take a shower together-- in the same cubicle mind you. If he loses, Sakuragi gets laid. He was so disgusted with the first condition that he didn't hear the second one. In his fright, he won. They argued because Sakuragi claimed that he didn't hear the second condition. But he didn't stand a chance because the whole Kainan team heard their agreement. Hanamichi was crying when he said, "Have mercy on me! I already have a GF! Hannah will kill me if I don't show up on our date today!" Morohoshi just answered, "Then you can do it afterwards." Finally, Hanamichi relented to Morohoshi's incessant demands.

Back to Shohoku, the sub-captain Kiminobu Kogure returned from the Hospital (he was injured when they roughed up Kiyota because of raping Ayako). The first thing he saw when he entered the gym was Soichiro and Hisashi flirting with each other. He was really hurt and couldn't believe what he saw that it felt like the world fell down on his chest. He called for Mitsui and asked him, "Hisashi, can we have a little talk?" 

"Sure, but we mustn't make Soichiro wait" 

Kiminobu almost cried when he continued, "Stop whatever it is that's going with the two of you, you're hurting a lot of people." 

Mitsui was irritated when he said, "I don't care if you don't like seeing us together. We're through, Kiminobu. You've hurt me before, whatever was between us no longer exist." 

He returned to waiting Jin who asked him, "Who's that guy?" "That was Kogure, our sub-captain and my ex. It seems that he wanted us to get back together..." Mitsui said a lot of other things and he didn't notice that Jin's eyes were resting on Kogure's profile. Miyagi was about as loony as Sendoh who was just staring at whatever was in front of him, the same goes for Sakuragi after his forced one-night-stand with Morohoshi.

Since many were affected with Rukawa's crime against Sendoh, he was sentenced 10 years in Correctional Center without basketball. And there he lost his mind. Shohoku strived to fix things without Ayako to defend them. Ryonan did the same but Rukawa's punishment was the only consolation for them. Kainan lost to Takezato with a 50-point difference and this was the last game for Maki and Morohoshi (They were too prissy, most especially the one from Aiwa. Thus, Aiwa became the number one team in the Nationals when he left). No one was left in Shohoku because Mitsui lost his mind when he found out that Jin and Kogure eloped (Kiminobu did it to hurt Hisashi). Shoyo was the second in the Nationals because of the teamwork of their perverted players. Maki was so proud (he didn't know that his freshman was two timing him) with what his beloved Kiyota achieved. Four players from Shoyo were drafted for the All-Japan Team.

**-Owari-**

**Please check out the sequel of this fic entitled:**

**Kiyota and the People of Kanagawa**


	2. Si Rukawa at ang Buong Kanagawa

**Notice to the Public**

This is the original version of 'Rukawa and the People of Kanagawa' written by Akin Sijin's younger sisters, the twins Castor and Pollux. Take note that this is written in Tag-lish (a mix of Tagalog and English) so it is exclusively for Filipinos. Just read the translated version in the previous page.

**Paalala:** Ang lathang ito ay naglalaman ng mga bagay na hindi maganda tungkol sa mga gumaganap sa _Slam Dunk_. Huwag niyo kaming sisisihin kung sakaling gumana katigasan ng ulo niyo at basahin ito! Isinulat lang ito ng mga may-akda para sa sarili nilang kaligayahan. Sana naman hindi niyo seryosohin 'to kasi wala-wala lang talaga 'tong _fanfic_ na 'to. May mga _crush_ rin naman ako sa _Slam Dunk_ tulad nina Hisashi, Kenji, at Ryota. Naaliw lang talaga ako sa pagkakasulat nina Castor and Pollux dito (may mga sinulat din si Akin Sijin sa ibang parte) kaya naisipan kong i-_upload_ ito. Kaya huwag sana kayong ma-_high blood_ habang binabasa ang _fic_ na ito.

**Paunawa: **Ang mga taong nagsisigalaw sa kuwentong ito ay pag-aari ni Takehiko Inoue, ngunit lahat ng pangyayari ay galing sa imahinasyon ng mga may-akda.

**Si Rukawa at ang Buong Kanagawa**

**Sa panulat nina Castor at Pollux**

**Sa pagwawasto ni Wowie**

Si Akira Sendoh ay ni-_rape_ ni Kaede Rukawa sa _ locker room_ habang nasa _ shower_ sa kanilang _dugout_. Umiiyak pa nga si Akira habang hinahalikan ang bangus na nahuli niya. Ibibigay sana niya iyon kay Rio, ang nobya niya. Dahil sa nangyari, idinemanda ni Taoka, coach ng _Ryonan_, si Rukawa. Pero may _ alibi_ ang akusado. Dahil sa _Shohoku Gym_ nangyari ang krimen, pinalabas niyang pinuntahan siya ni Akira roon nang magha-hating gabi na. Dinala raw siya nito sa _ locker room_, tinulak sa _ shower_, at pinindot ang _switch_ sa _ boiling point_ kaya hindi raw siya nakapalag, tulad ng isda na nahuli ni Akira na galing sa maligamgam na _H2O_. Ayon naman kay Akira, inaya raw siyang mag-_one-on-one_ ni Kaede. Ayaw nga niyang pumayag noong una dahil isa pa lang ang nahuhuli niyang bangus. Kaya lang, sabi ni Kaede, maraming masarap na bangus doon. Ang ibig pala niyang sabihin sa bangus ay ang mga babae sa _Shohoku High_. Pumayag si Sendoh dahil wala na talaga siyang mahuling bangus sa kaniyang puwesto. Huli na nang nalaman niya kung ano talaga ang balak ni Rukawa sa kaniya. 

Nakipag-panayam naman kami sa mga miyembro ng _Shohoku Basketball Club_. Ayon kay Hisashi Mitsui, _MVP _ng _Junior High division_ at _shooting guard_ ng _Shohoku_, "Manyak talaga yan at lagi na lang sinusubukang mang-_rape_ ng isa sa amin. Akala ko nga nung minsan, _one-on-one_ ang gusto niya sa'kin, iyon pala, gusto niya kong biktimahin." Ayon naman kay Ryota Miyagi, isa sa pinakamagaling na _point guard _ sa _Basketball Prefecture,_ "Libog talaga 'yan. _Freshman_ pa lang, wala nang patawad. Pati mga _ seniors_ inaaya. Pero napansin namin na matatanda ang _ type_ nya. Natatandaan ko pa nung hinawakan niya sa mukha si Kogure, obvious ang pakay niya." Ang _team manager _naman na si Ayako ang tinanong namin. Ang sabi niya, "Wala akong pakialam. Basta ba nanalo kami, ayos lang! Eh kung aalis siya dahil ni-_rape_ niya yung _ ace_ ng _ Ryonan_, baka matalo kame sa _Nationals_. Bakit 'di na lang niya pakasalan si Sendoh para walang aalis? Puwede pa kaming mag-_practice_ kasama ang Ryonan." 

Ayon kay Taoka, hindi raw niya papayagang mag-_stay_ si Rukawa sa _ team_ dahil hindi na nga makapaglaro si Akira. "Iyak na lang ng iyak, _ unfair_ iyon 'no? Pero ayos naman sa'kin kung papalitan ni Rukawa si Sendoh. Pero sabi nina Koshino at Ikegami, aalis din sila 'pag nangyari iyon dahil alam nila na _ type _rin sila ni Rukawa. Sabi nila, nahalata na nila iyon noong _practice game_ pa lang. Hindi naman siya naka-_assign_ na magbantay sa kanila pero lagi silang binibigyan ng grabeng makamanyak na mga tingin at mga hawak. Pero nag-_offer_ ako ng _ 3-way trade_ dahil matagal nang gusto ng _ Kainan_ na sipain si Nobunaga Kiyota sa _team_ nila. Sabi nga ni Maki sa'kin, 'Kahit sino basta ba mawala na 'tong kutong lupa na 'to sa'min, kundi aalis ako dito.' Gusto ko kasing kunin si Kiyota at ipalit si Hikoichi Aida, pero ayaw niya _Kainan_ kasi mas gusto raw niya sa _ Shohoku_. Pero ayaw din ni Kiyota sa'min kaya pupunta silang dalawa sa _Shohoku_ at wala na sa _ Kainan_. Si Rukawa at Sakuragi na lang sana ang pupunta sa'min. Pero ayaw ni Sakuragi na kasama si Rukawa dahil matagal-tagal na raw siya nitong minomolestiya. Tinigilan lang siya dahil nagsawa rin ito. Dahil dito, sa _ Kainan_ na lang siya pupunta. Pero lugi pa rin ang _Ryonan_ ko kaya kinuha ko na rin si Yasuda. Tutal, 'di naman siya _ type_ ni Rukawa kasi isang taon lang ang pagitan nila... Pero malas talaga dahil umalis na ng tuluyan sina Koshino at Ikegami. Sumama na lang sila kay Grander Musashi dahil naroon naman si Sendoh nila."

Pagkatapos ng walang katapusan _ trade_ ay _ Shohoku_ naman ang minalas. Nabaliw kasi si Miyagi dahil ni-_rape_ ni Kiyota si Ayako, yung magandang manager. 'Di naman makapaniwala sina Mitsui at ang iba pang miyembro ng _basketball club _kaya binugbog nila si Kiyota. Pati nga si Shinichi Maki at Hanamichi Sakuragi ng Kainan ay nakiupak na rin. Dahil sa nangyari, lumipat si Kiyota sa _ Shoyo_ at naging ka-on si Kenji Fujima, ang _captain_ at _coach_ ng team. Madalas pa nga silang mag-_honky_ sa _locker room_ tuwing pagkatapos ng _practice_. Nagselos naman si Toru Hanagata, ang pinakaguwapong _Center_ sa buong Kanagawa, kaya sinaktan niya si Fujima sa pag-sulot sa ex nitong si Maki. Nagalit naman si Morohoshi ng _Aiwa_, number two player sa buong Japan na kasalukuyang katipan ang numero unong player ng Kanagawa. Itinali niya patiwarik si Hanagata at binantaang papatayin kapag hindi lumayo nito nilayuan ang mahal niyang si Shinichi. Nakarating ito kay Fujima at nakipagbalikan sa tunay niyang pinakamamahal na si Hanagata. 

Samantala, nag-iiyak naman si Kiyota at tinangkang magpakamatay. Ngunit 'di siya natuluyan at bumagsak sa ospital. Nabalitaan ito ni Maki kaya nilubayan nito si Morohoshi at humingi ng tawad kay Kiyota. Sabi niya ay ginusto lang niyang palayasin ito sa team dahil nagselos lang siya noong hinatid ni Soichiro Jin, ang kanilang _shooting guard_, si Kiyota pauwi na nakaangkas pa sa bisikleta. Dinalaw na lang ni Maki sa ospital si Kiyota na sobrang bugbog ang pisikal at emosyonal na kalagayan. Hindi namin nalaman kung ano ang nangyari sa loob ng kuwarto pero siguro meron na kayong _ clue_ dahil nagtatawanan na lang sila pagkatapos ng kanilang aktibidades na parang bang walang nangyari. Samantala si Jin na meron pala talagang _ HD_ kay Mitsui ay pinipilit si Takatoh, ang _ gorilla coach_ ng _ Kainan_, na i-_trade_ si Mitsui kay Maki. Ani Takatoh, "Lahat ng tao dito libog! Magre-_resign_ na ako sa _Slam Dunk_." 

Sa dako naman ng _ Shohoku_, lahat ng _ fans_ ni Rukawa ay nagsilipat na kay Sakuragi kaya inayos na nila ang kanilang mga papeles upang makalipat na ng Kainan kung saan nai-_trade_ si Sakuragi. Sabi ng isa sa kanila, "Nandidiri ako sa sarili ko dahil nagka-_crush_ ako sa _ homo_ na iyon. Akala namin si Sakuragi ang kalaban, 'yun pala biktima lang siya ng maitim na balak ni Rukawa. Lilipat na kami sa _ Kainan_ para suportahan siya." Si Ryota naman ay hindi pa rin nagsasalita bukod sa mga sumusunod na kataga, "Gagawin kitang pulutan, _ wild monkey!_ Babalatan kita ng buhay!" Walang iba kundi si Kiyota ang tinutukoy niya at hindi namin alam kung mabubuhay pa siya kung bubugbugin pa siya ng isang Kung-Fu master tulad ni Miyagi. Kung sa bagay, nandiyan naman si Maki para suportahan siya _ all the way_. Nalulungkot naman si Jin dahil ayaw ni Takatoh na ilipat si Maki sa _ Shohoku_, kung gusto niya ay bibilhin na lang daw niya si Mitsui. Gusto sanang pumayag ni Mitsui na lumipat sa _ Kainan_ dahil malaki-laking halaga ang ibinibigay ng Kainan. Ngunit may isang mukhang nanatili sa isipan ni Hisashi na pumigil sa kanyang paglipat. Iyon ay walang iba kundi ang mukha ni Anzai-sensei. Pinagmumura niya ang coach ng _Kainan_ dahil sa pag-iisip na mabibili siya nito. 

Samantala sa pangingisda ni Sendoh, Koshino at Ikegami, may nangyaring kahindik-hindik. Akala ni Ikegami at Koshino ay hahalikan ni Sendoh ang tilapiang nahuli ni Musashi ngunit ang kanyang malaking bibig ay dumiretso sa pisngi ng musmos na mangingisda. Akala ni Musashi ay tilapia ang humalik sa kanya dahil ito'y basang-basa at amoy malansa. Hahalikan niya na sana pabalik nang makita niya ang kumikislap na mga mata ni Sendoh. Sa takot niya ay napatalon siya sa ilog na may kasamang _ piranha_. Gusto rin sanang tumalon ni Sendoh ngunit hinila siya pabalik nina Koshino at Ikegami. Napaiyak si Sendoh sa sobrang sakit. Hindi niya alam kung makakita pa siya ng isang taong kasing galing mangisda at kasing _ cute_ ni Musashi. Isa na naman itong malaking dagok para kay Akira. Noong una ay ninakaw ang kanyang puri at dignidad, ngayon naman ay nalunod ang kanyang huling sanhi ng kaligayahan. Nagmukmok siya sa dilim at piniling huwag magpakita kahit kanino. 

Sa locker room naman ng Shoyo, grabe na ang _ PDA_ nina Hanagata at Fujima. Si Kiyota naman ay nasa Shoyo pa rin kahit nagbalikan na sila ni Maki. Nainggit naman si Hasegawa ('yung anak ni Fukuda at Sendoh. Magkamukha 'di ba?) kaya bigla na lang niyang hinila sa leeg si Kiyota at binigyan ito ng napaka-Pranses na halik. Dahil _horny_ na nga rin yung isa dahil wala si Maki, pumayag din siya. Palibhasa wala kasing _ coach_ na pipigil kaya _super_-libog talaga. Imbis na maging _horny-remover_, ang _ coach-captain_ pa ang pasimuno. 

Dahil nga sa pagtanggi ni Mitsui sa pagpasok sa _ Kainan_, naisipan ni Jin na sumali na lang sa _ Shohoku_ para makasama ang _ love-of-his-life_ na walang iba kundi si Hisashi Mitsui. Nang magpakilala si Jin kay Mitsui na nanginginig-nginig pa ang labi, ay na-mesmerize si Hisashi sa mala-babaeng mga mata ni Soichiro. May tatlong taon na rin hindi nagkaroon ng relasyon si Mitchi sa isang babae simula nung itapon siya ng dati nitong nobya na si Ria. Kaya nung pinagbihis na si Jin ay sumunod si Mitsui at doon ay pinagsamantalahan nila ang isa't isa. Biglang tinulak ni Hisashi si Jin sa locker. Nung hindi makapalag ay bigla iyong hinalikan sa noo at tuloy-tuloy na iyon. Pagkatapos ay nagka-_practice_ _ game_ sila _ 2nd year_ laban sa _ 3rd year_. Masyadong malagkit ang hawak at tingin ng dalawa sa isat isa. Pareho silang nagpakitang gilas. Naka 10/10 na _ 3 points_ si Mitsui samantalang 8/8 naman si Jin. Natuwa si Akagi at nilibre sila sa restaurant ni Uozomi. Kumuha ng hiwalay na upuan ang dalawa at ang kanilang _ excuse_ ay binabalak nilang pag-usapan ang itatayo nilang _ 3-point shot lesson_ para sa mga _freshmen_. Nagtaka naman si Akagi pero _ OK_ lang sa kanya, magaling naman kasi talaga 'yung dalawa. Samantalang napansin naman ni Uozomi ang matamis na pagtitinginan at subuan nung dalawa. Napaisip siya at nagtanong siya kay Akagi kung nag-iibigan ba ang dalawa. Galit na galit si Akagi. Sinabi niyang kakakilala nga lang nung dalawa kung anu-ano na ang iniisip niya. "Mabuti pa bumalik ka na lang sa pagluluto at pakainin pa sila." 

Sa kabilang dako naman, sa may _ Kainandai_ ay may biglang nagpakitang manlalaro na sikat sa buong Japan. Ito'y walang iba kundi si Morohoshi. Ninais nitong balikan si Maki ngunit nasilayan niya ang walang kamuwangmuwang na si Sakuragi at tuluyan na itong lumipat sa _ Kainan_. Tuwangtuwa naman si Takatoh at agad itong ginawang _ sub-captain_ na siyang tagapamahala kung wala ang dating mahal na si Maki. Ginustong magpaliwanag ni Maki na sila pa rin Kiyota ang nagmamahalan kahit ito'y malayo sa kanya. Hindi pa nagsasalita si Shinichi ay dumiretso na si Morohoshi kay Sakuragi at biglang hinamon ng _ one-on-one_. Nakipagpustahan ito kay Sakuragi na kapag nanalo siya ay sabay silang maliligo at kung matalo naman ay tabi silang matutulog sa kama. Ang kundisyon kapag natalo ay hindi narinig ni Sakuragi dahil sa sobrang pagkadire. Sa sobrang takot ni Hanamichi ay nanalo siya. Nag-away sila dahil sabi ni Sakuragi ay 'di niya raw narinig ang pangalawan kundisyon ngunit wala na siyang pag-asa dahil sabi ng lahat ng taga-_Kainan _ ay narinig daw nila ito. Nag-iiyak si Hanamichi habang sinasabi, "Maawa ka na! May _ GF _na ako! Gusto mo bang patayin ako ni Hannah? May date pa kami ngayon!" Sagot naman ni Morohoshi, "Eh di pagkatapos. 'Di ka naman matutulog habang nagde-date, ah!" Galit na galit pa ito na parang nanakawan ng isang milyon. Pumayag na rin sa wakas si Hanamichi. 

Samantala sa may _Shohoku_, bumalik na si Kiminobu Kogure, ang _sub-captain_ ng _Shohoku_, mula sa ospital (na-_injure_ siya sa pagbugbog kay Kiyota nung gahasain nito si Ayako). Pagpasok niya ay nakita niya sina Soichiro at Hisashi na naglalambingan, Labis siyang nasaktan, ayaw niyang maniwala ngunit nung nakita niya ang mahalay na pagtitigan ng dalawa sa isat isa ay halos mahulog ang mundo niya sa kanyang dibdib. Tinawag niya si Mitsui at nagtanong, "Hisashi, maari ka bang makausap?" "Oo, basta ba 'wag natin paghintayin si Soichiro." Halos maluha si Kiminobu at nagpatuloy ito, "Kung anuman ang namamagitan sa inyo tigilan niyo na, marami kayong nasasaktan." Nainis si Mitsui at sinabing, "Kung anuman ang hindi mo nagugustuhan ay wala akong pakialam. Matagal na tayong tapos, Kiminobu. Nasaktan mo na ko noon, wala na ang lahat sa atin." At binalikan niya ang naghihintay na si Jin. Pagbalik nito ay nagtanong si Jin, "Sino naman ang isang yon?" "Si Kogure, yung sub-captain namin... natin pala. Ex ko kasi yon eh. _Type_ yatang makipagbalikan…" Kung anu-ano pang lumabas sa bibig ni Mitchi. Ngunit lingid sa kanyang kaalaman ay nakatitig lang si Jin kay Kogure. Si Miyagi naman ay 'sing baliw na ni Sendoh na nakatulala na lang sa dilim, gayundin si Sakuragi matapos ang malibog na _ one-night-stand_ kasama si Morohoshi. 

Dahil sa dami ng naapektuhan sa paghalay ni Rukawa kay Sendoh ay nahatulan ito ng 10 taon sa kulungan na walang _ basketball court_ at doon nasiraan ng bait. Pinilit ayusin ng _ Shohoku_ ito ngunit wala si Ayako upang ipagtanggol sila. Pinilit din ayusin ng _ Ryonan_ na ibalik ang lahat sa dati ngunit ang nagawa lamang nina Koshino at Ikegami ay ang pagkakakulong kay Kaede. Ang _ Kainan_ naman ay natalo sa _ Takezato_ ng _ 50 pts_ at ito na ang huli para kay Maki at Morohoshi (masyado kasing malalandi, lalo na yung galing sa _ Aiwa_. _Number 1_ tuloy ang koponan niya sa _Nationals_ nang lumayas siya). Wala na ring natira sa _ Shohoku_ dahil nasiraan na rin ng bait si Mitsui dahil sa pagtatanan ni Jin at Kogure (na pumayag lang para saktan si Hisashi). Ang _ Shoyo_ naman ang nag-numero dos sa _ Nationals_ dahil sa pagkakaisa ng mga mahahalay na manlalaro nito. _Proud_ na _ proud_ naman si Maki (lingid sa kaalaman niya ay na-_two time_ na siya ng _ freshman_ niya) sa narating ng mahal nitong si Kiyota. Apat na manlalaro mula sa _ Shoyo_ ang napili sa _All-Japan Team_.

**-Wakas-**


End file.
